marvel_dc_ultimate_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Summary Thor Odinson is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Since the 2014 event Original Sin, Thor has been unworthy to lift Mjolnir, and once a woman worthy of the hammer picked it up, he completely gave up his name as Thor, which he gave his successor, and has been referring to himself as Odinson. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, 4-A with the God Blast | 3-B | High 2-A Name: Thor Odinson, currently goes by Odinson only Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Aesir – Elder God hybrid, Crown Prince of Asgard, Avengers founding member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (At least Low, possibly Mid-Low), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Energy Projection, Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (can double his strength with Megingjord, or increase his strength tenfold with the Warrior’s Madness), Breath Attack (hurricane-force breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Resistance (to outer space conditions, diseases, radiation, poison, extreme temperature, electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, possibly Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). Mjolnir grants him Flight, Force-field creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Absorption and Redirection, Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, Projectile Reflection, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility), Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel). Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, antimatter and transmutation | Can use all the powers of his base form without the use of Mjolnir, and increase their potency astronomically to Odin’s level | All powers of his base and Odinforce forms, combined with Fate Destruction and Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, beings that weaved the fate for all Norse beings, could no longer bind Thor to the Thread of Fate), Immortality (Type 1 and 4. Was reborn after hanging himself, evolving past death), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy. Should also have all of Odin's powers, as he followed Odin's process of acquiring magic of the Runes and the wisdom of the Well of Mimir and even went further Attack Potency: Solar System level+ (Destroyed Surtur's star-dwarfing portal with Beta Ray Bill's help, restored Arkon's rings, shook the stars while wielding 2 Mjolnirs, and slightly dented the Silver Surfer'sforehead with a headbutt. Loki even commented that Thor has greater strength than the Silver Surfer while fighting a serious Norrin), Multi-Solar System level with the God Blast (Harmed and made starving Galactusflee) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Doctor Strange had to channel the power of the Council Elite of all pantheons on Earth to temporarily disable the Odinforce after Thor had held it for only 17 years, and in one future Thor will hold the power for even longer than Odin, indicating that he can be even more powerful. King Thor's battle with Galactus affected multiple galaxies) | High Multiverse level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can regularly travel across the universe or between the 9 Realms without the aid of the Bifrost in a very short amount of time. The 9 Realms have sometimes been shown to be separated universes) | Massively FTL+ (At least as fast as base, likely scaled from Odin) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ | Multi-Galactic+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level+ (Survived an explosion that destroyed Mjolnir, and a headbutt against the Silver Surfer, which gave Norrin a slightly dented forehead, only bruised Thor) | Multi-Galaxy level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: At least multiple planetary diameters with attacks | Intergalactic | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Above Average or Gifted. Despite his usual tendency to charge head-first into battle, Thor is a veteran warrior with thousands of years of experience using different weapons and fighting many different kinds of foes across the universe, and will exploit an enemy’s weak points to his advantage in the midst of battle. When the situation calls for it, Thor can come up with plans that can fool even his most cunning foes, such as Loki or Malekith the Accursed. He is also a highly skilled medical doctor, although he no longer practices the profession. The magic of the Runes and knowledge from the Well of Mimir gave him the knowledge of Odin and even allowed him to surpass his father (Could see into the past, present and future simultaneously. Can see through the veil of time, beyond quantum structure, beyond cosmic architecture). Weaknesses: Thor’s tendency to hold back against foes of Earthly roots, as he fears his full might may destroy them, sometimes results in Thor being caught by surprise. His statistics amplification methods have very heavy drawbacks (using Megingjord will later leave Thor in such an exhausted state he can barely walk, while the Warrior’s Madness robs Thor of his ability to differentiate friends and foes) | Like Odin, Thor will have to enter a slumber called the Odinsleep once a year to replenish the Odinforce, which leaves him vulnerable to attacks | Thor’s Fate Manipulation cannot rewrite the past and could only destroy the future Fate that bound the Nine Worlds to the cycle of Ragnarok. Standard Equipment: * '''Mjolnir: '''The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". * '''Megingjord: '''A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. * '''Jarnbjorn: '''A battle-axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * '''Uru Arm: '''An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. * '''Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder: '''Thor’s magical goats with incredible strength to contend with many enemies of Asgard. While Thor normally flies with Mjolnir, he can also ride a chariot pulled by Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder should he need to carry many people or large objects with him. They served as Thor’s means of transportation before he wielded Mjolnir and after he became unworthy. Thor can also ride one of the 2 goats instead of a chariot.